The Whisper
by NightHawk The Warrior
Summary: Jake finally got his dream job of becoming a trainer at Jurassic World with two spinosaurus's as his charges. Then, when the I-rexes hatch and the sibling survives Jake takes her in. But when her sister goes on a rampage, Jake and his dinos must help InGen take her down. And why is that hot asset manager giving him the 'do me' eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**A story request from the core of justice. Let me know what you think of it! I'm going to try to stick to working on two stories at a time max.**

The Whisper

Chapter 1: Siblings

Jake walked into the lab with a massive grin on his face. As he walked through the lab he saw multiple glass rooms on either side of him. In each room many scientists were working on something dinosaur related. One room had scientists collecting dinosaur blood from a fossilized mosquito before scanning the DNA. In another they were cloning the DNA and creating dinosaur embryos. Then in another they were creating eggs for the embryos to develop in. And finally, his favorite of all, the room where the eggs were hatched and the hatchling dinosaurs were tended to.

This is what he had always dreamed of! Ever since he had found a megalodon tooth as a kid he was into dinosaurs. He had always wanted to work with dinosaurs and InGen gave him that chance. His thoughts were interrupted by a redheaded woman with shoulder length hair and a white suit. "Excuse me, you must be Mr. Waston. . ."

"Call me Jake," Jake interrupted. "Mr. sounds too formal. Makes me feel uncomfortable." Jake was a tall African American with a small Afro. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey jeans at the time. Around his neck was a necklace with a megalodon tooth. He still had that same grin on his face while he was talking to the redhead.

"Oh, okay," said the redhead. She seemed surprised at Jakes reply, but kept a straight face. "Well then, Jake, I suppose you know who I am," she asked. Jake looked at her nametag, which said 'Ms. Dearing'.

"You're Claire Dearing, senior assets manager at Jurassic World," Jake replied. Claire smiled and nodded her head.

She turned around and said, "This way, please. And wipe that stupid grin off your face, you look like a kid in a candy shop."

"You could say I am," Jake replied and did as he was told before following Claire.

As Jake followed Claire, he became more and more fascinated by the wonders around him. Claire even had to tell him to stop ogling the embryo chambers once to keep him moving. They finally stopped in front of a room with many clusters of eggs on stands, each cluster underneath an incubator.

An Asian man in a lab coat approached them from inside the room. "Ah this is the new trainer," asked the man. He had a welcoming look on his face.

"Yes, it is," answered Claire. "This is. . ."

"Jake Waston," interrupted the scientist. Claire didn't seem pleased that she was interrupted again, but she didn't complain.

"You're Dr. Henry Wu, head scientist of Jurassic world," said Jake. He and Wu shook hands, though Jake seemed nervous about it.

Latino man in a dark blue suit and tie approached them. The man greeted everyone with a smile. "Wu, Dearing, and you must be Mr. Waston," he greeted.

"Yes, I am. And please, no mister," answered Jake. "And you're Simon Masrani, head manager of Jurassic world." Simon nodded his head. Just then a Caucasian man arrived on the scene wearing a blue shirt with a vest over it.

"Ah, Mr. Grady, good to see you here," Simon greeted.

"Please, call me Owen," answered the man. The moment he saw Jake he inspected him. "Who's the new guy," Owen asked.

"This is the new trainer," answered Claire as she looked at Jake.

"The name's Jake Waston," Jake greeted. Owen extended his hand, though Jake was reluctant to shake it. Owen started to wonder if he did something wrong when Jake accepted the handshake. Owen was still suspicious of him, though.

Owen smiled. "What are you training," he asked.

"I'm here for the spinos," Jake answered. "I've always loved dinosaurs. Especially the big ones."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I train the raptors here. Or, I will when they're old enough. They hatched a few days ago." Jake nodded, then started to get worried. Others had heard about the new spinosaurus trainer and were gathering around him. "Hey, are you okay there," asked Owen, seeing that Jake was starting to sweat a bit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous around crowds, you know," Jake replied, his voice shaking. The others didn't look like they believed him.

"Social anxiety," answered Masrani. "It was in his paperwork. He always did better around his closer friends and especially animals, if what his paperwork said is true." Owen looked sorry for the guy, Wu rubbed his chin in thought, Claire rolled her eyes and Jake looked more and more like he was about to shit himself.

Claire turned to faced Jake and looked him straight in the eye. "You know what you have to do, right," she asked, a demanding and questioning look in her eye.

Jake stopped shaking and grinned. "Of course," he answered. "I trained six weeks for this. I know what to do." His confidence earned a smile from Masrani, Wu and Owen, but Claire was going to take more convincing.

She opened the door to the incubation room and motioned for him to go inside. "Go get 'em tiger," Owen said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Jake nodded and stepped into the room.

The moment he did he felt an immediate climate change. The air was warm and humid, much like the tropics. He headed toward the stand with the word 'SPINOSAURUS' on it. The eggs were so small they could literally fit in the palm of his hand. He got close enough to see the tiny cracks that were already in the eggs.

Then he saw the egg on the left move. It ever so slightly wobbled a few times. Jake's attention was immediately on the egg. He could feel dozens of eyes burning into his back. His entire career was based on this one moment. If he could imprint on the spinos when they hatch he'll have a chance at becoming a trainer.

A few more cracks on the egg and some shaking on the right, Jake watched as the hatchlings struggled out of their shells. The first one to break free was the hatchling on the left, a bright red spino with black stripes on the sail and a neck that faded into an orange face. It tumbled into tumbled out of the egg with a squeak, making Jake laugh. It tried to stand up, but fell down immediately. Jake's laugh made it look up. It squeaked at the giant in front of it, as if asking 'are you my mommy?' Jake chuckled and pulled a bag of soft, squishy meat out of his pocket, tore a piece off and laid it down in front of the hatchling. The spino, still unable to stand, crawled to the piece of meat, sniffed it, nudged it and bit it before scarfing it down, nearly chocking itself. It coughed before spitting the meat back up and trying again, this time taking its time tearing chunks off before swallowing them.

The second spino to hatch was blood red all over, much less vibrant than the other. It tumbled out of the shell the same way its sibling did. It looked up at the giant figure in front of it and squeaked same way. Jake pulled out a second piece of meat from his bag and fed the second spino, too. It went through the same the same difficulty as its sibling before getting the hang of eating meat. It was enjoying its meal when the first hatchling crawled over and snapped at it, trying to take its sibling's share. "Hey, stop that," ordered Jake, gently picking up the first and setting it down away from the second. He pulled out a second piece of meat. "If you're still hungry, then here's some more, but don't steal from your sister. Sisters don't steal from each other."

"The first one's a brother, actually," Wu said. He had stepped in without Jake knowing. "We decided to have a test and see how male dinosaurs would act. And we would also like you to take these two home with you so we can observe what the dinosaurs would be like if they were raised by humans." Jake was shocked, to say the least. He could let the spinos live with him?

Owen gaped in the background. "Lucky!" Jake raised an eyebrow. "I have to put my raptors in the raptor pen when they get older." Jake gave him a sympathetic look.

Claire stepped forward. "You don't have to do this," she insisted. "We can keep the assets in an enclosure. . ."

"Assets," Jake snapped, surprising everyone with his sudden anger. "These aren't just numbers on a sheet of paper or pieces to a game. They're living, breathing creatures with emotions and desires. You can't just toss round their lives like they're nothing! I'm taking them home so they have someone like a parent to take care of them."

His sudden outburst was unexpected and got a shocked look from Claire, a supportive look from Owen and interested looks from Simon and Henry. "Very well," said Simon. "You can keep them." Satisfied, Jake returned to watching the two hatchlings as they tried to walk around and play with each other, unaware their future was being discussed.

"What are you going to name them," asked Owen, leaning forward and trying to get a better look at the hatchlings.

"Hmmm, I think I'll name the male Grimlock. I loved transformers and the dinobots are amazing, especially Grimlock. It's a strong name for a strong dinosaur," Jake said as the newly named Grimlock was already trying to playfight with his sister.

"And what about the other one?"

Jake thought for a moment. "How abouuut. . . Amelia? It's a pretty name for a pretty dinosaur. Yeah, Amelia. Let's go with that." He enjoyed the site of his two dinos playing around in the straw that made up their nest. "Grimlock and Amelia, my children. I'll protect you no matter what it takes."

Owen just looked at him with understanding on his face, knowing exactly what he felt. _"_ _I know what you mean, Jake,"_ Owen thought to himself. _"_ _I feel the exact same way about my girls."_

 **So, how was the first chapter? Leave a review of what you thought and check out my other story Sorna Tribe Saga!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinositting

Chapter 2: Dinositting

Jake was walking home to his trailer with two baby spinosaurus hatchlings in a crate. They continuously kicked around and squealed, making it clear they wanted out. "Don't worry, we're almost home," Jake said soothingly, though it didn't really help.

When Jake got inside, he headed straight for his bedroom and put they crate on his floor. "Here you go," he said, opening the crate to see two restless spino hatchlings squirming around inside on top of a pile of straw that had been used in their nest. Grimlock was roaring at him, obviously upset. It was obvious he was trying to sound intimidating, but it was more on the cute side.

Amelia was trying to look over the edge of the crate at her new home, but she was way too small. Jake chuckled and lifted her up so she could get a better look. He let her take in the new surroundings before setting her back down, Amelia squeaking to be lifted up again. "Let your brother have a turn," Jake chuckled before picking up an angry Grimlock, who bit him when he tried to pick the little guy up. "Hey, no biting," Jake barked, making Grimlock turn away pouting. Amelia was curled up at the edge of the crate shivering.

Jake felt terrible about yelling at them. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, and reached out to rub Grimlock. The tiny spino shied away from the hand. "Ssshhh, ssshhh, it's okay," Jake soothed. Grimlock reached his snout out to Jake's hand. Jake rubbed Grimlock's gently snout, making Grimlock purr.

"There you go," Jake said, and he picked up Grimlock, letting him see the bedroom. When he put Grimlock back down, Grimlock started squeaking again. "When you get older I'll let you walk around the house," Jake said. As he turned to leave, he heard Amelia start squeaking like crazy. "What do want now," Jake said, turning back around. The little spino kept on squeaking until Jake walked back to the crate. "What is it," Jake asked again. Amelia hopped up and down with her mouth open, and Jake finally understood.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of meat. As soon as he did Grimlock began squeaking to. "You're both hungry, huh?" Jake fed them both until they fell asleep. "Gees, those two sure can eat," Jake told himself. He got up and decided to go get himself something to eat.

As Jake took out a steak and some vegetables he heard the spino hatchlings calling him from his room again. "Well, let's see what it is this time," he said to himself. He got back to his room to see the hatchlings screaming their heads off at him. "What do you want," he asked them. Not like they'd understand him anyway.

They just kept yapping at him and he pulled out the food bag, but when he tried to feed them they turned the food down. "If you're not hungry what do you want," he asked again. The hatchlings kept on squeaking at him. _"_ _What is it they could possibly want,"_ Jake thought to himself. He thought for a moment and decided to reach into the box and lift the spinos onto his bed.

 **Dino POV**

They crawled and rolled around in the new nest, mesmerized by this soft, comfortable environment. This was far better than the other nest! Grimlock bit into the new nest and started playing with it. Daddy suddenly yelled at him and pulled the new nest out of his mouth. Grimlock whimpered and looked him with begging eyes. Daddy was scary when he's mad.

Amelia, who was snuggling into the giant, soft, round things, buried herself into the nest even further. Daddy got sad and said something nice and rubbed Grimlock, just like las time. Grimlock nuzzled daddy's hand and joined Amelia on the big round things.

Amelia and Grimlock were getting sleepy again. When they were getting readyto go to sleep they noticed daddy leaving them. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy," they both cried. They didn't want him to leave! Daddy came back in the room looking annoyed, but Grimlock and Amelia didn't care. They just wanted daddy to stay with them. They kept calling him until he finally sat down on the bed next to them.

The twins snuggled against him and he rubbed them gently. When he scratched them under the chin they purred and curled up against him, yawning widely and falling asleep. Grimlock and Amelia slept soundly next to their daddy.

 **Human POV**

Jake had finally managed to get the hatchlings to go to sleep. "Man, these guys need a lot of attention," he told himself. Then he pointed a thumb at himself and grinned. "But it's nothing I couldn't handle! I trained six weeks for this, a couple spino hatchlings ain't nothin'!"

He was getting up to leave when he felt twelve tiny claws gripping his pants and looked down to see Grimlock and Amelia trying to hold onto him while sleeping. _"_ _Crap,"_ he thought. _"_ _How am I going to get away from these two? I can't stand up without them noticing."_ He thought a moment about how he could possibly get up and not wake up his sleeping dinos.

He finally came up with something and picked them up, one in each hand, and laid them gently on the pillows. They started to wake up, but Jake shushed them and rubbed their heads. They purred and curled up together. Jake rubbed them until they were once again sound asleep.

He sighed and stood up, finally managing to get back to the kitchen to cook himself something to eat. The steak and vegetables had already thawed out and he just had to get the skillet, pot and seasonings.

After he had eaten dinner he went back to his room and put the hatchlings back in their crate, and they started squeaking again. "I'm sorry, but this is my bed and that is your bed," Jake said to the hatchlings. They just kept squeaking until Jake gave in and picked them back up. "I'm just warning you," he sighed, "I'm a rough sleeper." The hatchlings didn't respond and just curled up as close to him as they could possibly get. _"_ _If they're this needy when they're hatchlings, then this is going to be an exciting next few years."_ Jake just decided to deal with it. No way was he going back on Mr. Masrani's offer!

 **Two weeks later**

Jake stood at one end of the kitchen while Grimlock and Amelia stood at the other, Owen holding a camera and recording everything they were doing. "Come on, come on," he urged. The two baby spinos tried to crawl toward him. When that didn't work they tried to stand on their hind legs, but they fell over. Amelia even made her nose bleed from falling over. She began crying and whimpering as Grimlock liked her face clean.

"Well, that' your cue," Owen said as he kept recording.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jake said as he looked at the phone. "Well, it's pretty obvious dinosaurs don't immediately know how to walk from instinct. Seems like they need to be taught like humans do," He said.

"No shit Sherlock. You think they're gonna be like, 'oh I want to walk over to the kitchen today', and just get up and walk without trouble? I had to spend so long training my raptors how to walk because they aren't meant to walk on all fours," Owen told him.

"Whatever," Jake replied. "And watch your language, I'm going to have to sensor that." He walked over to their side of the kitchen. "Don't worry Amelia, it's just a nose bleed," he said as he hugged her. Amelia purred and was set back on the floor. "Hmmm." Jake rubbed his chin. "Maybe you guys should start off with walking on all fours."

Jake got on his hands and knees. "Here, do what I'm doing, okay," he said as he patted his hands on the floor. Grimlock and Amelia crawled over to him on their bellies, making Owen chuckle. "No, no. You do it like this," he instructed as he got on his hands and feet. He went back to the other side of the kitchen, the new way of walking feeling strange to him. He turned back to the spino hatchlings. "Now you try."

Grimlcok looked over himself and tried to do the same, but he just tripped over his front limbs and faceplanted on the floor. His nose began bleeding as well and he growled, and Amelia licked his face clean, just as he did for her.

"That's cute," Jake said with a smile. Grimlock looked back at him and tried to walk to him again, but again he just fell over. Amelia tried next, standing on all fours. She stepped forward with her left hand and then with her right. After that she moved her left foot forward, followed by her right. "That's it," Jake exclaimed, Owen smiling in the background.

Amelia soon got a pattern down as she walked towards Jake, one step at a time. Jake reached out and pet her on the head when she reached him, making her purr. Grimlock was next, and he tried to do the same as Amelia, but ended up slipping and falling again. Jake sighed and Owen chuckled again.

It took Grimlock three more tries and Amelia walking back over to him until he finally managed to waddle over to Jake. Jake pet him on the head and congratulated him when he made it. Jake then turned to Owen and asked, "Did you record that?"

Owen put the phone down. "Yeah, I got it all," he answered. He then started posting the video on Jake's YouTube channel. "You really have quite a few subscribers. That video you posted a few days ago already has twelve-thousand likes," he said.

Jake grinned widely as he watched his two spino hatchlings walk around the house, Grimlock occasionally bumping into something and Amelia helping him back up. "Well, we're posting videos of exhibits and dinos in the park not available to the public yet. Masrani was nice enough to let me record the dinos and now I'm about to get way more subscribers than before. Also, I like making videos," Jake said. His eyes were still on his two hatchlings.

"For someone who hates being the spotlight you sure are fine with being popular," Owen said.

Jake turned to him. "It's social anxiety. I don't care about being popular, I just hate being in crowds. There's a difference," Jake replied. Owen just smiled and nodded his head.

 **Six weeks later**

"Hey Owen," Jake called as he exited his car. He reached back inside his car and pulled out Grimlock and Amelia. "Are the girls ready to meet the twins?" Two trucks pulled up behind him and a camera crew stepped out of one while park staff stepped out the other.

Owen whistled and for foot long raptor chicks dashed out of his trailer. One was grey with a blue stripe with white outline going along both flanks from its shoulders to its tail tip. Another was a few shades of grey all over. Then there was another that was tan/orange with dark orange stripes on its back. The final and smallest one was green with the same stripes as the orange one.

"I think they are," Owen answered. The raptors quickly noticed the newcomers and were curious when they saw the spino waddling toward them. By now the spinos were the same size as the raptors, so they took a while sizing each other up.

Owen walked up behind the raptors as they inspected the spinos. "Girls," he said, making the raptors all look up at him. "These are friends, so play nice," he explained, motioning to the spinos as if they'd understand what he was saying. Surprisingly it worked; the raptors seemed to calm down a bit.

Owen turned back to Jake and the spinos. "I'll introduce the girls," he said. "This one is Blue, the big sister of the group," he pointed to the one with blue stripes, "Echo, the feisty one," he pointed to the orange one, "Delta, the somewhat calmer one of the group," he pointed to the grey one, "and Charlie, the little sister," he pointed to the green one. Each raptor lifted their heads at their name.

The spinos, on the other hand, were two complete opposites. As the raptors drew close, they huddled around Jake, Grimlock glaring at the raptors while Amelia tried to hide behind Jake. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you," he said. _"_ _At least I hope they won't."_

 **Dino POV**

Grimlock and Amelia were absolutely terrified of the new creatures, but while Amelia hid behind daddy, Grimlock stood his ground. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt before at the sight of these new creatures, his heartbeat increasing and his blood feeling like it was boiling.

Amelia, who was behind him, trembled in fear as she looked at these creatures. _"_ _What are they,"_ she wondered as they got closer to her. _"_ _Daddy likes them, so does daddy's friend. He looks like their daddy."_ Amelia stepped from behind her daddy. But as soon as she did the orange one growled at her, she yelped and hid behind daddy. She heard daddy's friend getting mad at the orange one, but she didn't budge. _"_ _She is really scary,"_ Amelia thought.

Her brother Grimlock, on the other hand, was angry at the orange raptor. "You don't scare my Amelia," he growled at the orange one (they understand each other since they make similar sounds). The raptor growled right back, but when Grimlock reared up on his hind legs and gave a furious roar the raptor shrunk back. It wasn't that menacing, but it was intimidating enough.

Daddy and his friend started stepping in the way, but when the blue striped raptor roared, "Leave my sister alone," and lunged forward snapping at him, he stepped forward in return. The two glared at each other as the world seemed to freeze, as if it were waiting for one of the two angry dinos to make a move.

Grimlock growled at blue and blue snarled right back. She felt something she hadn't felt before, knowing that the creature in front of her was a threat setting off her instincts. She barked to her sisters and Echo and delta followed her, but Charlie stayed behind. "Blue," she chirped nervously.

"What is it," Blue asked her little sister as she continued stalking toward the spinos, echo and Delta flanking the target. The spino backed up to prevent being flanked, but he couldn't leave his sister.

Charlie didn't want to oppose her big sister, but, "I don't think this is a good idea," she said. Blue stiffened and Charlie gulped nervously.

"Charlie," Blue growled at her little sister, "I'm trying to protect the pack." She motioned for Charlie to follow with her head.

Charlie was about to follow, but she stopped in her tracks. "But daddy wants us to be nice," she argued. Blue turned around to say something but stopped. "I don't want to make daddy mad," Charlie continued. Blue considered this for a moment.

"Wow, you screwed up, Blue," Echo snapped at her. Blue gave her a death glare that shook the others to the bone, but Echo bared her teeth in a menacing sneer.

"Like you would have done any different," Blue growled at her. Echo snarled at her and the two squared off, the spinos and humans staring in confusion. Why were the raptors, who were once preparing to attack the spino hatchlings, now turning on each other?

"Blue, Echo, stop it," Delta barked. It seemed that these guys really needed to work in coordination. "We're supposed to be a team." Delta was starting to get worried.

They argued until Blue finally got fed up. "Fine," she hissed in frustration. "You go and deal with them, Charlie. You're the nice one." Charlie smiled and started walking toward the spinos. "But if they try anything, I'll tear them apart," Blu warned, making Charlie flinch. Her sister could be so fierce at times. It was really scary for her and Delta, but Echo was always ready to stir up trouble.

Charlie slowly walked up to the spino hatchlings as Grimlock growled dangerously at her. "I don't want to hurt you," she said calmingly. Grimlock still growled at her, not seeming to care.

When he tried to make a move on her Blue and her sisters snarled warningly at him. He snarled right back. "Brother," Amelia suddenly piped in. Grimlock stopped snarling and looked back at her. "Don't do this, please," she begged. Grimlock thought for a moment and finally decided to give them a chance.

Charlie smiled and approached Amelia, prompting Grimlock to give her a warning growl, but Amelia snapped at him to shut him up. She wasn't putting up with his attitude right now. Charlie took this chance to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Charlie," she chirped.

Amelia didn't know how to respond. She opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. Charlie gave a reassuring look and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My sisters, on the other claw. . ." Amelia yelped shied away. "Oops, I'm sorry," Charlie apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you! I just get excited you know. Hehehe." Amelia was getting confused.

"Charlie, you're doing it again," Delta called. Echo snickered and Blue sighed.

"Oh, you're right," Charlie replied. "Sorry, I'm Charlie! Who are you?"

"A-A-Amelia," Amelia stuttered. She was so nervous that everyone could hear the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry," Charlie chirped kindly. "Hey, let's be friends! Can we? Can we? Can we?" She was bouncing up and down like a lunatic, but her sisters chuckled and Grimlock was confused.

"F-friends," Amelia asked, confused. "Me and you, friends?"

"What, are you really that stupid," Echo scoffed. Grimlock growled at her.

"Shut up, Echo," Blue snapped at her sister. Echo was about to retort when Delta shushed her.

Charlie was still bouncing. "Yeah! We can run and play and have fun together! So, what do you say," she chirped excitedly.

Amelia thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Sure," she answered.

Charlie leaped high in the air. "Yaay! I have a new friend! I have a new friend!" She ran around in circles, leaping high into the air. When she stopped she ran up to Amelia's face and asked, "Do you want to play with me?"

Amelia was shocked at first, but smiled happily. "Yes, I want to play," she answered. Charlie squealed with excitement and pounced on Amelia, followed by Amelia throwing her off and the two of them running in circles. It seemed the spinos and raptors had a chance of getting along.

 **One Week Later**

Jake stepped into the swimming pool with his trunks. "Okay, come on guys," he called to the spino hatchlings. Grimlock and Amelia stood at the edge of the pool, occasionally tapping the surface of the water to watch the ripples spread across the pool.

"Come on girls," Owen called to his raptors. The raptors and spinos both had floaties, but it didn't mean that they were any more comfortable with swimming.

Finally, Grimlock took a deep breath and splashed into the water. He paddled furiously through the water, Amelia soon following behind. Charlie leaped into the pool's shallow end with Blue screeching at her to stop. Echo smirked deviously and jumped in after her. Delta actually listened for a moment, but when Blue hung her head in defeat, Delta leapt in afterwards. Blue growled in frustration, slowly stepping into the water, feeling the cool water swirl around her claws. She crouched down and jumped as far as she could.

Jake and Owen helped the hatchlings by nudging them along and showing them how to paddle. The hatchlings squealed with joy as they began splashing each other, and things went like this until Claire showed up. "You're supposed to be teaching the assets how to swim, not playing games," she scolded.

Owen turned to face her, still treading water. "I told you, they're not assets. And besides, what's wrong with having some bonding time." Blue splashed him from behind and he chuckled before splashing her back.

"Yeah Claire," Jake said as he popped up next to her. "Let's have some fun," he said with a devious smile. He then pulled Calire's arm and yanked her into the pool. Claire burst out of the water screaming with Owen and Jake laughing their asses off. What happened next included a lot of screaming and a soaked Claire chasing Owen and Jake with two angry spino hatchlings and four angry raptor hatchlings chasing her.

Over the next year Grimlock and Amelia rapidly grew, becoming the size of the trailer they lived in. They were also close friends with the raptors and quite fond of Owen. But little did they know, they were about to get a seventh sibling.


	3. Chapter 3: New Siblings

**Three Months Later**

Chapter 3: New Siblings

Three Months Later  
Jake drove down to the hatchery as fast as he could… without speeding of course. He was in a hurry to get to the hatchery. His bluetooth was on and Simon was on the phone on other line. "Mr. Masrani, how much longer do I have," he asked.

Simon, who was already at the hatchery, answered, "About fifteen minutes. You'd better hurry Jake." Simon turned his attention to the large, white, speckled eggs in the incubator. They were in a room separate from the rest of the eggs. The eggs shook violently as cracks began to appear across their surfaces. "I hope you get here soon Jake. Anything can happen with genetically modified hybrids, and you're our only large dinosaur trainer."

As Jake parked his truck (he had been given a white truck with the Jurassic world logo on the doors for the spinosaurus's) in the VIP section of the hatchery's parking lot Simon Masrani himself ran up to the car. "Jake, what took you so long," he asked with an irritated voice. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago!" The first response he got was a warning growl from the two juvenile dinosaurs in the back of the truck. Simon didn't seem to take notice of the growls whatsoever.

Jake winced at the tone in his boss's voice. "Sorry Mr. Masrani. Grimlock and Amelia wouldn't go to sleep last night and kept me awake. Then I had to wake them up this morning and get them some breakfast. They're still like bottomless pits, even at this age," he answered.

Simon new well enough from the reports Jake and Owen gave him how ravenous hatchlings can be. He simply nodded and straightened out his face. "Alright, fair enough. Are the hatchlings here," he asked, this time with a calmer tone.

Jake nodded, stepped out of the pickup truck and motioned for the two spinos to come out. The two spinos hopped to the ground with much more grace than the last time Simon had seen them, though they still preferred to walk on all fours.

Jake smiled at them. "You can't really call them hatchlings anymore," he commented. They playfully nipped at each other before looking at him with interest, then looking at their father.

"Have they hatched yet," Jake asked Simon.

Simon shook his head. "No, they haven't, but you don't have much time. You have about five minutes, so we have to hurry." Jake nodded and called for the spinos to follow him, but Masrani gave them a disapproving look. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let them come in," he asked Jake.

Jake looked slightly offended. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," he assured. "Besides, I want them to see the birth of their new sister." Simon nodded with approval, but he still kept an eye on the young spinos. Jake understood why; anything could happen when you bring a pair of meter-long dinosaurs, especially carnivores, into a laboratory with tons of fragile specimens.

"Are you sure you can control them," Simon asked as he looked Jake dead in the eye.

"It's not about control. It's a mutual relationship, based on respect," Jake answered. "And as for your question, yes, I I'm sure I can keep them in check."  
Simon face-palmed. "You're starting to sound like Owen," he sighed, making Jake chuckle. "Well, we'd best get going. Come on." He looked down at the two spinos watching them intently. "Just make sure the little rascals stay out of trouble." Jake nodded and the four walked off toward the hatchery.

Dino POV  
Grimlock and Amelia padded after the two men as they walked inside of the large, white building in front of them. The windows shown a brilliant blue in the midday sunlight. As they stepped inside every person they passed by looked at them in confusion.

"Hey Grimlock, what's going on," Amelia asked. She and her brother already knew that usually when the man that seemed in charge of their dad showed up something important happened.

"I don't know," Grimlock answered, "but do you think it has something why he was in a hurry today?" Amelia thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

Grimlock turned his head to a woman and growled at her when she walked up to greet their dad, drawing the attention of everyone in the lobby. The woman backed away as Amelia added a snarl of her own when dad held out a hand to silence him.

Grimlock and Amelia had become well known for being very protective of their father. They figured out quickly that he didn't do so well in large crowds, especially around people he didn't know. So, they try to help him as best to help him as best they can. . . by scaring off everyone they don't know well.

The four stepped into an elevator and the spino twins curled up around their father. It was a tight squeeze but they all managed to fit. When the elevator door opened they all stepped out and into the room where the origins of every prehistoric inhabitant of the park lay. . . the incubation room.

The spino hatchlings stared in awe at the at everything they came across, not having seen this place in months. It brought a feeling of déjà vu to them as they watched a gallimimus break out of its egg. Several times Jake had to tell them to hurry up when they stopped and gawked at a something that stood to them. The man walking with their dad said something to him and they both laughed. Grimlock and Amelia were too busy taking in the sights around them they didn't even bother to growl at anyone.

That was when they heard someone yelling at someone else nearby. They turned their heads to the source and their eyes narrowed when they saw a redheaded woman yelling in their dad's face. "What's she doing here," Amelia growled as she curled her toes, making her claws scrape the tile floor.

"I don't know, but no-one yells at our dad," Grimlock hissed. He slowly stalked up to Claire with Amelia following right behind him.

 **Human POV**

Jake was now wishing he had skipped breakfast. No-one wanted to get yelled at by Claire, and that was what was currently happening as he tried repeatedly to apologize.

"What happens when they hatch and there's nobody here for them to imprint on? It'll be your fault if something goes wrong," Claire scolded.

Jake visibly flinched back from her. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm late, but I made it didn't I? That's what matters right now," he said, trying to calm Claire down before things got out of hand.

"Don't try that crap with me," Claire snapped. "You need to be more punctual, so next time use your time more efficiently, got it?" Her yelling was getting the attention of the rest of the nearby scientists.

Now that there was a crowd gathering around them Jake began sweating bullets and panting heavily. "C-Claire, I get it, I promise that I'll be more responsible, now can you please quiet down," he almost begged. Then he noticed Grimlock and Amelia staking up behind her.

"Claire behind you," he warned, but Claire didn't buy it for one second.

"Oh, you think I'm stupid now? Is that it," she retorted. Jake was about to warn her again, but the deep growl behind her was more than enough.

Claire whipped around and looked down to see two extremely p****d off Spinosaurus hatchlings. Grimlock growled at her and slowly advanced toward her while Amelia hissed and circled around to Claire's right, pushing her toward the corner of the hallway.

Claire was shivering in fear and sweating heavily now. She looked like she was going to start crying at any second. "N-nice dinosaurs. Nice dinosaurs. Calm down now," she said. This only prompted Grimlock to snap at her. "Jake, do something now," she shrieked in fear. She was now backed into a corner by the two juvenile spinosaurs.

Jake finally decided to step in. He swallowed his fear, knowing he couldn't appear scared in front of these two. "Okay, that's enough you two, cut it out," he ordered. Amelia immediately responded, backing away from Claire and pacing toward Jake. Grimlock, on the other hand, decided to be hard-headed and ignore him. Balancing with his tail he reared back on his hind limbs and stood on his back legs, standing at one-and-a-half meters tall. He let out a furious roar, making Claire shrink back in terror.

"Grimlock, that's enough!" Grimkock's roar was cut short as Jake yelled at him. Grimlock turned away from Claire with a snort and returned to Jake. Jake began scolding Grimlock, but Grimlock growled at him. Jake gave Grimlock a stern glare, which was returned right back. The stare-down continued until Amelia hissed at Grimlock. Grimlock hissed back at Amelia, prompting Amelia to whack him on the head and send him face-planting on the ground. Grimlock looked like he was going to lose it at any moment. Until Amelia gave him a look that almost made him p**s himself.

Claire let out shallow breaths as she tried to recover from the frightening experience. As soon as she caught her breath she screamed, "What the hell Jake?! Why did they attack me?!"

"Well I'm sorry, they were being protective," Jake answered truthfully. Claire was still looking ready to kill him.

Simon, having stood by and watched these events unfold, came up to Jake and whispered in his ear, "I think it's best to leave her alone for now." Jake nodded in agreement. With that Simon said, "Well, what do you say we get back to what we came here for before the eggs hatch?"

Jake nodded and said, "Yes, let's hurry up. I don't think we have much time left. Amelia, Grimlock, let's go," and he motioned for the spinos to follow. The group of four walked onward, leaving a fuming Claire behind them.

"So, what did you call them again," Jake asked Simon. They had just reached the room with the new dinosaurs that Jake would be raising. Two whitish grey eggs with grey speckles sat in a straw nest on a stand with a lamp heating them, similar to the one Grimock and Amelia's eggs were on. The eggs wer about the same size as the Spinosaurus eggs as well.

"They're called the indominus rexes. They're our first genetically modified hybrids," Simon answered. He motioned for Jake to step into the room. Jake did just that and motioned for Grimlock and Amelia to follow him inside as well. Simon was about to tell Jake to leave them outside, but he trusted Jake's judgement for now.

Jake was aware of the number of eyes staring at him, but he knew why they were watching him. They needed to see how their new hybrids would act. So, Jake swallowed his fear once again and watched the eggs as they jerked around in their nest. The fact that he was in a room without other people did help.

Two minutes later, after watching the eggs sitting in the nest rattle nonstop, and many cracks forming across their surfaces, a small piece of shell on the left egg fell away to reveal a white face with red eyes. The eye blinked fiercely before closing and whatever was inside the egg began thrashing again. More cracks began forming on the egg and before long the egg shattered and the newborn indominus tumbled into its nest. It squeaked as it did so before laying down, exhausted from its struggle to break free of its shell.

However, the second hatchling was having trouble breaking free of its shell. It struggled to breaking out, but no matter what it did it just couldn't break free. It's thrashing had calmed down a bit as well; it would shake fiercely for a few seconds before stopping, then shake again only to stop even sooner than before.

Jake's concern was growing each time the hatchling would stop moving. "Something's wrong with this one," he said aloud. Simon opened the door to the room and walked inside. "It's not hatching," Jake explained.

Simon sighed heavily. "It's not the first time a dinosaur was too weak to hatch. Maybe you could do something about it? If not, it'll die," he said.

Jake answered immediately. "I'll help it out of its egg," he offered. Simon raised an eyebrow. "I've helped different types of birds hatch before. I'm sure I can help a dinosaur out of its egg too." Simon nodded in approval and stepped back to give Jake some space. Jake looked down at the egg and searched for the spot on the egg that had the most cracks on it. He found a spot that had a web of cracks spread across it and pushed lightly on it. That spot on the egg caved in gave Jake a peek at the indominus inside.

 **Dino POV**

The dinosaur couldn't go on any more. No matter how hard it tried it just couldn't break the shell around it. It was exhausted and every movement tired it out even more.

Suddenly, a force pushed in a small section of the egg, right by its head. The small dinosaur blinked at the sudden light before its pupils shrunk and it stared up at the creature looming above it. The dinosaur suddenly lunged at the hole the creature created and forced its way through the hole, finally getting a chance at freedom. But it wasn't enough. The dino was just too tired to go all the way through. It got stuck halfway through the hole before tiring itself out again.

But the creature then stuck its finger in the shell and pulled a chunk of it away from the small dinosaur. It did this two more times before pulling the newborn out of the egg. It squirmed in his hands squealed before being set down in the nest. The newborn indominus, exhausted from the ordeal, passed out in the nest immediately.

 **Human POV**

"Is it going to live," Simon asked Jake as he stared at the newborn indominus. It looked half dead from the way it was sprawled out in the nest with its tongue hanging out. The two creatures looked like white t-rexes with grey speckles, elongated necks, thinner jaws, spines running along there backs and long arms with four fingers each.

"Don't worry, it'll live," Jake assured with a relieved smile. Grimlock and Amelia were on two legs and looking at the newborn dinosaurs in the nest. Grimlock cocked his head from side to side as he studied them while Amelia purred at them, prompting the second born indominus to purr back in its sleep.

"I should tell you that one of them is male, the second one to be exact," Simon informed.

"You here that? You've got a brother and a sister," Jake said to his spinos. Jake pulled out his bag of meat strips and when Grimlock and Amelia smelled it they turned around to Jake and sat down like dogs, looking up at him almost pleadingly. "It's not for you," Jake said and reached over them, dropping two pieces of meat in the nest. The spinos whined but quickly got over them and went back to watching the indominus hatchlings.

The female, already standing on all fours, instantly pounced on the meat and tore into it. When the male, smelling the food, tried to crawl over and get some the female snapped at it and hogged the meat. Jake frowned and put some over on the male's side opposite to the female, the female walked over and pulled it away from her brother and snapped at him again. The male bit into a piece and tried to pull it away, but then his sister did something unexpected and shocking to everyone watching.

The female growled viciously at her brother and pounced on him, biting deep into his neck. The onlookers gasped in horror as she bit down hard and thrashed her head around with her brother in her jaws, almost looking like she was trying to break his neck. She placed one clawed hand his face and the other on his shoulders, her claws leaving deep and bloody scratches as she raked them across his snout and back.

"Jake, do something," Simon shouted. Jake grabbed the female indominus by the back of her neck and tried to pull her away from her brother, but she was much stronger than Jake anticipated. She twisted in his hand and bit into his fingers. Jake yelped and dropped her, coming away with a bloody hand as she slashed at him with her claws, tearing at a chunk of his palm with her teeth on the way down.

When she landed in the nest Grimlock got involved. He growled at the infant indominus, who snarled in return. But Grimlock managed to shut her up when he roared right in her face and finished it with a snap of his jaws, bearing his teeth for her to see.

Amelia, on the other hand, was more worried about the male indominus. She purred at him and when he whimpered back she licked at his neck. Her tongue gently ran over his wounds and when his neck was clean she moved to his back and then his face, the male still whimpering all the while. When Amelia was done she nudged the indominus and purred. The female saw her brother getting attention and tried to go at him again, but she was stopped by Grimlock who growled viciously at her, keeping her where she was.

"Jake, are you alright," Simon asked. "your hand looks pretty bad. You should get to the infirmary."

Jake looked at his bloody right hand. "Don't worry, it's not anything too bad. But I agree, I should get to the infirmary," he replied.

Simon looked back at the indominus rexes. "I can't believe she tried to kill her own brother," he said. "Grimlock and Amelia might have their fights, but if their first meeting with Owen's raptors was any indication they still care about beach other."

Jake could only shake his head. "I don't know what these two are mixed with, but some creature can have some serious sibling rivalry at a young age. Anyway, I think we should also get Apatite to the infirmary too," he said.

The last part caught Simon off guard. "Apatite," he asked with a confused look.

"His name. I decided to name the male Apatite and the female Sapphire," Jake answered as he picked up Apatite. The young indominus curled up in his warm hands and Jake smiled.

"Sapphire. Quite the name for someone who tried to kill her younger brother," Simon criticized while glaring at the female indominus. The small dinosaur hissed at him, only for Grimlock the hiss at her.

"I'm not going to judge her just yet. There still be a chance we can get her to be nicer if she is raised right," Jake suggested.

Simon frowned and gave Jake a look that made him nervous. "Sorry Jake, but I've already got a plan for something different," Simon said.

"What plan." Jake asked.

Simon sighed. "We were going to raise them in isolation if they were too aggressive toward others. What we just witnessed was a clear example of what we consider too aggressive," he explained.

Jake gasped in surprise. "What do you mean? If you raise her in isolation she could just become even more aggressive…" Jake protested, but Simon raised a hand and cut him off.

"I don't want to risk one of them dying while your back is turned," Simon explained. Jake was about to argue again but stopped when Simon gave him a look that shut him up. "I know you're fond of these two already despite what Sapphire did, but you just make sure that Apatite doesn't turn out like his sister, do you understand?"

Jake closed his mouth and nodded his head. While he did so he thought to himself, _"_ _Don't worry Apatite. I'll make sure you don't attack anyone like that. I'll treat you like my own son."_


End file.
